Ryuzaki's Chapter: Dying Wish
|premiere = September 23, 2016 on Hulu Japan |ja = |en = |ko = |es = |pt = |it = |fr = |de = |hu = |previous = Mishima's Chapter: Rebirth |next = Shien's Chapter: Fanaticism }} Ryuzaki's Chapter: Dying Wish (竜崎篇・遺志, Ryuzaki Hen: Ishi) is the second episode of the miniseries Death Note: New Generation, which is part of the ''Death Note'' live-action film series. The episode focuses on Ryuzaki and how he gets involved with the new Kira investigation. Synopsis The episode opens with Ryuzaki, under the alias L, advising agents on a case in Hong Kong. Dr. Nicolas Piers has been found dead in a locked room with the only key in the room with him. Ryuzaki solves the case: it was a suicide. Piers killed himself because he molested a boy and faced accusation. Piers's assistant Lester Klan staged it to look like a murder so Piers wouldn't face public shame from a dishonorable suicide. Lester made a temporary key to lock the room. Ryuzaki tracks down Lester, ending the case. Later, Near calls Ryuzaki and asks him how the case went and to let him know that the Japanese Death Note Countermeasure Task Force has requested L's help on the Kira case. But Ryuzaki has no interest in the case since L already solved it by proving the existence of Death Notes 10 years before. Then J calls Ryuzaki and he conferences her into his call with Near. She's found a Death Note-related event regarding an online video. In the video, a girl dances to a popular song by the band Hakka Bees, then she suddenly starts singing a song by Metal Dolls instead, strangely announces, "I went and got soup also!" and walks off-screen as though she were being controlled. Ryuzaki recognizes the statement as an anagram for, "Kira, I have it too." The video stream of her room is still live, but the location is blocked so even J can't access it. Ryuzaki deduces the location from the video and flies to Japan for the case. Ryuzaki meets up with J in Japan, and she's gotten him sweets and L's mask. Wearing the mask in case he's seen by a Death Note owner who has the Shinigami Eyes, Ryuzaki goes to the victim's apartment and breaks in. He finds the victim, Karin Kanatomo, dead on the floor. He deduces that she must have insulted the band Metal Dolls, and one of the fans used a Death Note to kill her. He messages a user who most recently commented on the video, who he doesn't know is Sakura Aoi, and they banter and she confesses, saying she is not the true Kira and the true Kira was boring. Meanwhile, J tries to trace the messages, but Sakura ditches the phone before she can. At an unknown location, an unseen man at a computer remotely turns the video feed on Kanatomo's computer back on. J urgently informs Ryuzaki that the camera is live again. He puts the mask back on so he isn't seen and takes down the camera. Ryuzaki realizes that the person who was blocking J from tracing the video feed is also looking for the Death Note owner. J will report the situation to the Task Force, and Ryuzaki asks her to also let them know that he will be cooperating with the investigation. He leaves the apartment. Back at J's, Ryuzaki calls Near to give him an update: that there are two Death Notes owned by two separate people. Near points out that the lesser of two evils is when a person has an ideology like the original Kira has; a person who kills without ideology, as with their recent case, is much worse. And many countries will try to get their hands on a Death Note. Ryuzaki commits to collecting all the Death Notes, which Near is happy to hear. Near will leave it to Ryuzaki, who is L's official successor, but Ryuzaki thinks he's just L's "backup" who was born by IVF. Ryuzaki asks about Mello, but Near says that's his problem. J returns, bringing Ryuzaki a new mask. Ryuzaki asks J to leave the case, but J says she can help and be like a Watari for him. Ryuzaki insists he can work the case without her, saying he doesn't need her, and she reluctantly accepts this. Ryuzaki explains that L's regret was that Watari also had to die, and betting one life is enough. Near points out that he's going to die too, but Ryuzaki says he won't, that he'll be better than L. To himself, Ryuzaki is resolved to carry out a promise he made to L. Characters * Ryuzaki, portrayed by Sousuke Ikematsu * Near, voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi * J, portrayed by Noémie Nakai * Karin Kanatomo, portrayed by Suzuka Morita * Kenneth, portrayed by James Sutherland * Wuu, portrayed by Rex Kwok * Chan, portrayed by Aaron Chow * Lester Klan, portrayed by Oscar * Nicolas Piers, portrayed by Michael Claxton * Sakura Aoi, portrayed by Rina Kawaei * Yuki Shien, portrayed by Masaki Suda * Bepo, the shinigami possessing Sakura; she speaks to him but he's unseen and unheard * L, flashback in which only his hand is seen * Mello, mentioned * Touta Matsuda, mentioned Image gallery DNNG Ryuzaki promo 01.jpg|Ryuzaki in Hong Kong DNNG Ryuzaki promo 02.jpg|Ryuzaki DNNG Ryuzaki promo 03.jpg|Ryuzaki Category:Episodes Category:Movies